I do Love You
by GazingAtTheStars
Summary: Buffy is the slayer and in love with Angel, only he doesn’t know it. He also has a secret that he’s been keeping from the gang. Angel's Cordy's brother and Giles is Buffy's dad/watcher. AUish all in high school. adaption/continuation of magicaltears story
1. Chapter 1

Hola people of Earth! This is my fourth story, but this isn't my idea. The first few chapters are me rewriting Magicaltears' story I Do Love You. Being that she so graciously gave it to me to write/ finish.

Summary: Buffy is the slayer and in love with Angel, only he doesn't know it. He also has a secret that he's been keeping from the gang. AU all in high school.

Disclaimer: Either Joss's or Britt's (MagicalTears) his characters, her plot.

Distribution: not mine to give, Talk to Britt.

Rating: T for swearing and violence (even if I don't write it well!)

Buffy Summers sighed to herself in the mirror. First day, more correctly, 1st day of her junior year in high school. She was finally an upper classmen. She smiled. She was already the little girl of her group (even though she was stronger than any of them, they still looked out for her), The slayer and the richest girl in Sunnydale, now she was a JUNIOR! The blonde smiled as the horn honked. She ran outside to meet her best friends Cordelia Chase and Willow Rosenburg, kissing her father on the cheek as she ran out the door. Rupert Giles smiled at his daughter and slayer and went back to sipping his tea and reading his book. Buffy smiled at her friends.

"Hey Wills, Hey Cordy!"

They both replied back to the slayer.

"Hey Buffy, just to let you know. Angel is back from vacation already. Are we going to tell him someone missed my brother while he was gone this summer?" Cordy asked, her eyebrows rose. Buffy shook her head no from side to side in panic.

" NO way! He'd laugh if he knew I had a crush on him. Besides, you know as well as I do how our dads are. The only reason you and I are allowed to be friends is because our mothers are best friends. And it took them nearly a year to let us be friends. Now imagine if Angel and I hooked up." Both girls shuddered at the thought.

Willow nodded, agreeing with her best friend's statement, even though she personally thought Buffy and Angel would be a great couple.

The three girls arrived at school and saw the rest of they're group. Cordy's boyfriend Xander Harris, a junior. Cordy's brother Angel Chase, Willow's boyfriend Oz, Angel's best friend Spike, Spike's girlfriend Faith, And Angel's girlfriend Darla, who are all seniors.

Everyone was the best of friends except for Darla and Buffy. Darla hated Buffy and everyone except Angel knew it. Darla liked everyone else, though no one liked her, except for Angel. And sometimes, everyone wondered whether he really liked her or not.

She always felt a little left out because she was the only one without a boyfriend. She just had found "The one" he just didn't know it yet. She sat down and plastered a fake smile as her friends all coupled up.

"Hey Kiddos" Xander said, smiling at the girls.

"Hey Xan Man" Buffy replied, Willow waved and Cordy kissed him passionately, thus starting their make out session. The blonde slayer looked down for a moment and when she looked back up, all of her friends were kissing there respected others. She sighed and grabbed her books and purse and walked off, upset with her friends. Though she really didn't have a good reason to be. Was she really that jealous of her friend's happiness?

Later at lunch Angel was the only one at the table, munching on his apple. This is my chance, Buffy thought. One of the few times they got to have some time to themselves, without the hag-bitch Darla around. Speak of the devil, Darla was the first one out of line and immediately began grouping Angel. As soon as everyone got to the table, they were copying Darla and Angel's um… show. She tried to handle it but seeing them every single day was too much so she ran out to the tree and ate her lunch there.

Buffy sat down in Chemistry and put her head down. She had avoided her friends all day but now she couldn't. Willow was her lab partner. Willow sat down at Buffy's right side. The witch opened her mouth but the slayer was saved by the teacher walking in. Willow quickly scribbled a note and handed it to her best friend.

_Hey what's up with you today? You just disappeared this morning and you've avoided us all day long. You didn't even show up at lunch! _

Buffy sighed and wrote back. _Don't worry about it Wills. I'm just in a weird mood today. _

Willow didn't believe her friend one bit but let it go for now. She wrote back _Are you coming to the bronze tonight?_

Buffy shook her head no and wrote back. _No, I'm going to patrol and then go home_

Willow wanted to say something but she knew she needed to pay attention to their teacher.

When the lesson finally wound down she passed Buffy another note. _Why aren't you coming out with us tonight?_

The slayer sighed and wrote back. _Because_

Before the witch could reply, the bell rang and Buffy bolted out of the classroom and ran into the library. Her step father/watcher looked at her for a moment before handing her the punching bag so she could hang it up and start her training.

Buffy took out all her aggressions out on the bag, her aggressions from being jealous of her friends, her feelings for Angel that she thought no one except Wills and Cordy knew about. And her destiny that she couldn't get rid of...

OXOXOXOXOX

There it is. I want to thank Britt for giving this to me, after some groveling of course.

Please, please review! And like any of my other stories, I need at least one review per chapter to update.

Empty threat: if you don't review, I shall put a curse on you for bad luck in August!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow two chapters in one day, that's more than I do in a week sometimes! Thanks to all who review! Yins guys are awesome! (I'm from Pittsburgh what a big deal)

P.S. Still need a beta!

OXOXOXOXO

Giles walked back into the library and saw the slayer killing the poor punching bag. Giles walked over to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Buffy was so into her training that she turned around and punched Giles right in the face. Instantly Giles jumped back.

"Oh my god! Giles I'm so sorry! I got into working out and..." Buffy started to say but Giles interrupted her.

"That's alright Buffy. I understand. Just try to be careful next time." Buffy nodded and took a seat at the rectangular table in the library as Giles was holding his now bloodied nose, and trying to find something to wipe it up.

Giving up on that,Giles walked over and sat down next to the 17-year-old. "What's wrong my dear? I actually felt bad for the punching bag when I was watching you beat it up so badly."

The slayer sighed and put her head on her father's shoulder. "I'm a little stressed right now."

Giles nodded and just like Willow, He let it go...for the moment. "Well Patrol tonight and I'll see you at home later. After patrol are you going to go to that loud, obnoxious place you kids like to go these days and listen to noise as your brains dribble out of your ears?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, I'll be home after patrol."

Buffy stood up, waved at her mentor and walked out the door. "What has gotten into her lately?"

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The slayer walked around the cemetery, attempting to find some action to take her frustrations out, especially since her watcher had interrupted her training session, or total pounding on a punching bag.

"Here vampy, vampy, vampy?" She sighed and thought to herself. '_Where are all the vamps tonight?'_

As if on cue, she heard a fight going on. Buffy ran over towards the sound and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a fight going on, yes, but the guy who was fighting the vampire seemed to have the upper hand against the vamp. And he had...a stake?!

Buffy looked over and saw two other vampires approaching the unknown man. Buffy ran up and started to fight the vamps. The man dusted the one and now watched in amazement as this little small blonde girl fought and killed the vampires with ease and grace. Buffy turned around and she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

"ANGEL?!"

Angel turned around and looked at his sister's best friend.

"BUFFY?!"

Okay major WTF moment going on she thought.

Buffy smiled a small smile, then it finally registered in her mind, that not only did Angel now know her big secret that no one had told him because no one wanted Darla to know, but now she knew he slayed as well. Buffy quirked an eyebrow and shrugged a little bit, searching for something to say.

"So...Uh...How are your classes?" that's really your line summers? you find the guy you're in love with is

After not getting a response, Buffy turned around and started to walk away, but she didn't get far because Angel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Buffy, what? How? Why? I think I need to sit down." He might have been going into shock.

Angel and Buffy headed over to a tomb stone and sat down side by side. Buffy stifled a laugh at Angel's loss for words.

"It looks like you were handling yourself ok there too buster. I'm surprised Cordy didn't tell me you knew how to fight bad guys."

"She doesn't know." Angel said automatically.

Buffy nodded, deciding that made more sense. "Does anyone else?"

"Does anyone else know what?" Angel asked obliviously.

"Of your… extra circular activities." She supplied.

"Just you, now." He replied looking at her.

"Yay for me."

Angel looked at the petite blonde girl that he had been in love with for years.

"I think we should talk about this. But I'm not sure if I could take all the news. How about we go out for coffee tomorrow night and we can talk then?" Angel asked, not really even realizing it could be viewed as a date.

Buffy understood perfectly though and she nodded. "Sure Angel. Well, see ya then!"

Angel and Buffy parted ways, well, at least Angel thought they did. Buffy followed him home to make sure he got there ok, and then she walked back towards her house, wondering what she would wear to the "discussion".

OXOXOXOXOXOX

As soon as Buffy returned home she ran upstairs and dialed the number of her best friend's cell phone.

"Hey guys this is Willow. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave a message I'll call you back ASAP. Thanks bye!"

When Buffy heard the beep she left her best friend a brief message…

"Hey Wills it's me. Oh my goodness call my cell as soon as you get home from the bronze. I have some big news."

When she hung up her phone, she turned around getting her clothes ready for school and then jumping into the shower, attempting to get rid of all the stress she knew was bound to come.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Okay guys you know what to do, hit the green button, and you have good luck for the rest of your summer!

Vixangel- I know I gagged too, but we all have to suffer through it to get to the good parts! (OMG its Vixangel reviewing _**my **_story!)

Crazy about survivor- glad you liked it! (BTW she's got a kick ass story out that you need to check)

Ba2006- thanks for reviewing every single chapter of every single piece I've written so far! And lots and lots of chapters are planned!

If you didn't catch on I still need a beta! ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

This is probably my longest chapter yet. Yay me!(with the shortest author's note)

OXOXOXOXOXO

Angel walked into his room and threw himself on his bed.

'_How could she know about vampires?'_

The only reason he himself knew about vampires is well a really long a complicated story.

Before he could let his thoughts take him any further he heard a knock at his door. "Come in."

Cordelia walked into her brother's room and plopped down on his bed. "Hey Angel."

Angel smiled at his younger sister. "Hey Cord. What's up?"

"Mom and Dad are going out of town this weekend and they said we can have some people over to spend the night."

Angel nodded. "Okay, I'll call Darla and see if she wants too-"

Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off by a groan from his younger sibling.

"No please don't call that bitch. Angel, I freaking hate her!"

Angel glared at the brunette.

"Well I'm not Xander's number one fan but I put up with him. I think you should do the same for Darla. Besides, she likes you a lot. She's always wanting to go shopping with you and stuff. Why can't you give her a chance?

"The reason I cannot give her a chance isn't because of how she acts towards me! I know she kisses my ass. Granted the only reason she does that is because she wants to stay your girlfriend. But that's not the point. The point is that she is a horror towards my best friend."

Angel quirked his eyebrow.

"I've never seen her be anything but polite to Willow and Buffy."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at her very non-observant brother.

"Oh she's polite enough to Willow. But she is a plain old bitch to Buffy. She hates her. It's obvious, everyone but you can see it."

Angel shook his head slightly, before piercing his sister was a sharp gaze.

"Listen Cordelia, I care about Darla. And you will be polite to her. You may be Queen C at school, but here you are still my sister, and as your older brother I will make it my mission in life to make sure that you are grounded from here until eternity."

Cordelia rolled her eyes again at her brother, knowing he was only joking.

"What's going on up here? God, can't you two stop fighting long enough for me to figure out what the hell my math homework says?" Their thirteen year old brother Connor huffed. He just started eighth grade.

"Whatever Angelus. All I am saying is that if you invite her, Buffy won't come." Cordy said ignoring Connor.

Angel looked up sharply.

"And why would me inviting my girlfriend keep Buffy from coming to visit her best friend?

Cordelia threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Your impossible Angel! I quit! Go ahead and invite Darla for all I care. Have sex all over the house, knock her up and then marry her! I'll go and stay at Xander's for the weekend instead!"

Before Angel could say anything else to his sister, she stalked out of his room, pushing past her younger brother. He then held his sheets of paper up signaling that he needed help.

Angel looked over at Connor "What has gotten into her lately?"

"My guess?" Angel nodded "It's her time of the month." Angel rolled his eyes as they both mentally shuddered.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Cordelia stomped into her room and immediately called her best friend. "Hey Buff. I know I said I was going to have people over this weekend, but I changed my mind."

Buffy sat on her own bed while cradling the cordless between her ear and her shoulder. "Why Cor?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes even though her best friend couldn't see her. "Because Angel's slut of a girlfriend will be here and I know you won't come if she comes."

Buffy sighed, hating that her friends had to chose between her and Angel's girlfriend. "It's okay Cor. If I must, I can deal with her."

Cordelia sighed, knowing they could use the time to completely annoy Darla but sad that her friend sounded forced to go. "Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded even though her friend couldn't see her as well.

"Yes Cor. Besides, it might annoy Darla so much she reveals herself as the bitch she is right in front of Angel." Buffy smiled the whole thing playing in her head.

"Then let me guess Angel falls madly in love with you, elope, and live in a suburban house with a picket fence, three children, and a dog." She smiled. "We can only hope."

Cordelia and Buffy said their goodbyes and then hung up their phones.

Buffy thinking what she could do to push Darla over the edge.

Cordelia thinking how she could convince her idiot brother that her best friend was a much better match for her than his stupid girlfriend Darla.

Buffy walked downstairs and flopped on the couch, sighing. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Buffy jumped as she heard her sister's voice. "Geez Dawn, give me a heart attack!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at her over dramatic sibling. "What's wrong?"

Buffy sighed. "You know Darla right?"

Dawn nodded. "Umm… Angel's girlfriend, right?"

Buffy nodded.

"Well she hates me for no apparent reason, however Angel doesn't get it. So he constantly makes us all hang out with her. Well Cordy and Angel's parents are going out of town for the weekend so we were all invited to spend the weekend, so now I have to spend all that time with her. And it majorly sucks because I feel as if I can't even hang with my own friends because when she's around because she's such a bitch to me."

Dawn laughed. "So, you're Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Don't let a stuck up bitch stand in the way of hanging out with your friends."

Buffy stared at her thirteen year old sister for saying the word bitch "What you were swearing at my age."

The slayer smiled then sighed. "I told Cordy that I would come over but I don't know if I can handle that. Maybe I should just have a girl's night with you and mom."

Dawn smiled. "wow you must really be desperate if you want to be with mom. And me."

"Come along children, it's time for dinner" Giles called from the kitchen, smiling.

Buffy smiled back at her father. She loved Giles dearly, he was actually her step-father but she had never seen him as anything but her true father. Giles and her mother had a long history. Giles had come to America during one summer while both Joyce and he were in college. They met and fell in love, having the best summer. However, summer ended and he went back to Oxford, Joyce completely heartbroken, met Hank and thought she was in love with him. The two married right out of college and had Buffy. However, when Buffy and Joyce moved to Sunnydale after the divorce, Giles and Joyce found each other again. Which was completely ironic as Giles had been chosen as Buffy's watcher.

"No thanks Giles, I think I'm just going to head to bed."

The slayer kissed her father on the cheek then hugged her sister and went up to her bedroom, having completely forgotten about the upcoming meeting with Angel.

"Hey Giles can you help me with my math homework?" she heard Dawn ask her step-father.

OXOXOXOXOXO

So what did you guys think? What do you guys think of including Dawn/ Connor. Did you like the TOTM comment as much as me? Does the whole story totally piss you off? I want review and am willing to stand on my head while juggling knives if I must!

Crazy about survivor- glad you think it's damn goodness Boo!

Ba2006- awe shucks thanks Lucy! (I totally freaked out when I saw that she reviewed)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so for all of you that may have read Britt's version of this, this is the last chapter that will resemble any of hers, being that this was the last chapter that she wrote. So everybody say thank you to Britt and we can continue on with the story.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sorry I didn't call you back last night Buff, I got home too late."

Buffy turned to Willow and smiled. "It's okay, no big. I honestly had forgotten I called you."

Willow laughed. "So are you coming to Cordy's this weekend?"

The slayer nodded her head as she closed her locker door and fell in step with Willow, both heading out towards the huge oak tree that the Scooby gang had long ago claimed as their own.

"Yeah, I figured I can't let Darla ruin my life."

Willow got excited. "So you're coming?"

Before Buffy could answer, Faith fell in step with the two juniors. "Who's coming where?"

Willow turned towards the brunette and smiled in greeting before answering.

"Buffy's coming over to Cordy's this weekend."

Faith smiled. "Really, with Darla and all I would have thought…?"

Buffy nodded. "Well, it's not like I can just tell Angel not to invite his girlfriend because she hates me. It's his house so yeah, I figure I won't give in. I have to stand my ground." She stated confidently

"But I'm not going just to put all of you in the position of constantly having to take sides." She rushed out.

Faith laughed. "Well just so you know B, I got your back if you ever feel the need to kill Ms. Bitch."

"Hey ladies." Buffy looked up as she noticed they had arrived at their meeting spot.

"Hey Xand." Willow smiled and Faith sat down between Spikes legs and leaned back on his chest. "Where's Cordy?"

Xander laughed. "She's in the process of screaming at Snyder last I checked."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Apparently Snyder searched her locker because he suspected her of something or other and in the process he threw away her $60 bottle of hairspray so now she wants him to have the school board reimburse her for it."

Buffy just rolled her eyes, it was a completely Cordelia Chase thing to do.

Before anyone could say another word Darla walked over to everyone, smiling flakily at everyone except Buffy, who she openly glared at.

"Where's my lover?"

Buffy inwardly groaned, she had never known anyone like Darla. Anytime she was around, Darla was constantly making sure that she knew Angel was hers. No one else was answering her so Buffy sighed and smiled a fake smile. "Haven't seen him."

Darla simply glared at Buffy once more. "Good."

OXOXOXOXOXOX

Angel sighed as he closed his locker door. He was to meet Buffy at 9 at the Expresso Pump and talk about the fact that they both knew about vampires. He had always been in love with Buffy, but they had never gotten close. He wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought he was, he knew that there was some hostility between his friends and his girlfriend, but what he didn't understand was why everyone else could put up with her except for Buffy. He vowed to find that out during the 'meeting' as well.

Finally the school bell rang and the entirety of Sunnydale High scurried to get away from the hell known as High School.

"Hey pet." Buffy smiled at the blonde hair, Billy idol wannabe known as Spike, also smiling in the process at Spike's best friend Oz who was walking beside him.

"Hey Spike. Hey Oz"

Spike had always been like a big brother to the slayer, as had Oz. "We missed you at the Bronze last night."

Buffy sighed. "Had to patrol."

"Going tonight?"

The slayer shrugged. "Maybe, but I gotta go. See ya guys!"

As the blonde spitfire ran off, the two senior males stared after her, both wondering what was going on with the girl they had grown to be quite overprotective of, and both vowing to find out.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where is she?" Angel was now talking to himself because it was ten after five and Buffy wasn't at the Expresso pump.

"Angel"

"Buffy" they both almost breathed out. "I was worried that something happened to you."

"Nope just some vampire that drowned me but fortunately Spike was there to give me CPR then saved my life and I went and killed said vampire thus stopping the end of the world." Angel couldn't tell if she was serious or not. "Angel I'm kidding, I have to go patrol after this, and I just couldn't find my hair straitener. Not a big deal."

"But you might have been dead."

"Since when do you care if I'm dead?"

"Umm, so how do you know about vampires?" he said quickly changing the subject off of the matter that he was in total love with her, but knew for a fact that she wasn't with him.

"I'm the slayer" she took a sip of her coffee, as he was starring at her. She sighed "Into every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. Now what's your excuse?"

"I was visiting friends in New York over the summer."

"And their vampires?"

"No there just humans. Anyways after we went out to dinner about five jumped us, and all of my friends pulled out stakes and crosses and holy water. I was wondering why one of them was wearing a cross, he's Jewish anyways, they said that they were defending New York City, and that they're in contact with another group of vampire fighters in LA. So they trained me to fight vampire and demons."

Buffy was surprised that a group of guys could fight vampires so well, and they didn't even have super powers like herself. "So you do know that we are standing on a hellmouth right now? And the whole fighting evil thing is relatively new, right?"

"Yeah that's the reason there are so many vamps and demons here. And I was only this summer that I learned about them. How old were you when the whole slayer thing started?"

"I was fifteen, that's the reason my mother, Dawn and I moved here. I was fighting a master vampire and his army, and the only way to stop them was to burn down the gym. Hence expulsion, hence moving to Sunnydale." She looked at her watch. "listen I would love to stay and chat some more but Giles said that I had to patrol and report back to him at eleven." She stood up. "I'm glad that you know now."

"Wait a minute, how does Giles know and report to him? Who doesn't know what you do Buffy?"

"All of our friends, and I don't count Darla as a friend. And my whole family. Giles is my watcher. You could call him a teacher or trainer or something like that. But I really have to…"

"Can I go with you?" he asked hopefully dying to see her in action.

"Sure. Think you can handle it?" she laughed. Things were getting better.

OXOXOXOXO

I'm terribly sorry if the comment Angel made about Jewish people offended anyone, it was one of those stupid 'hey I'm a guy I'm so funny' jokes. Again way sorry.

Ba2006- thanks sweetie! Here's a good one for ya!

Pylea- I agree Darla is a ** but she will be out of the way. all in good time

Angel1969- everyone hates Darla. And he invites her because she's his girlfriends. (for whatever ungodly reason)

Vixangel- don't worry hun! You can write your own plot to my stories anytime (just tell me about them 'cause there freaking awesome)

BTW I won't be updating until around Monday because I'm going to North Carolina!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the uber long delay everyone. First my word program shut down, and I got that fixed in like three days, but then as I was walking home, I got abducted by aliens and they took my memory away from me, so with the help of my dead dog Jake we traveled across the universe to take it back and save the world.

OXOXOXOXOX

The telephone rang just as Buffy got back to her house, "Hello?"

"Buffy, where were you? Oz said that you ran off and everyone has been way concerned about you." The Wiccan rushed.

"I was… on a date." She covered.

"Oh my god! Really where, do I know him, is he cute? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Wills stop, breath. Coffee shop, yes, and wow I could die of his cuteness."

"Well who is he? I'm your best friend; I should know this kind of stuff."

"If it helps, Cordy doesn't know." She replied avoiding the first question, not sure if it would help or hurt Angel to have all of their friends know that they were together/ he slays.

"It doesn't help and why are you avoiding the question? You can tell me anything and I won't tell a soul."

"Except for Oz, and willow it's his secret to tell. And it's not like we're together. We just… share a common interest. I'll talk to him and see what he wants to do about it. But I have to go now, we have a test tomorrow and I still haven't studied."

"You, not study? I'm shocked."

"Very funny Wills. Good night."

"Night Buffy." They both hung up the phone.

**BUFFY'S POV**

I never thought a regular human could fight so well with vampires. I mean I've seen Xander and everyone fight for their lives, and almost kill themselves on several occasions, but he was handling himself just as well as me. I need to get in contact with those friends of his.

But there are still plenty of questions in my mind. Why didn't he tell anyone? What happens when someone shows up on patrol and we're together? Should I tell anyone? Should I talk to him about this? How long can I hold this in? Do I blog about it on the internet? Will he suddenly want me because I live the same life he does?

**ANGEL'S POV**

She was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. The speed, strength, grace, and ability to shot out a witty comment at any moment. Grant it there were only three vampires that night but, still she was amazing. And to worst part was that I must have had my mouth hanging open drool and all the whole time. This was different than the first time, because then I didn't know it was her, but now, I think I love her even more than I did when we first met.

Our mom's have been friends since they were in college in New York but when Mrs. Summers moved to the west coast with her supposed "true love" the friends were separated, and lost contact because Hank thought that my mother was a bad influence on her. So, seven years later, when Hank went on a business trip to Spain for a month, Mrs. Summers found my parents number, and offered a free vacation to Los Angeles. So two days, 5 hours and three airports later, we were in the City of Angels.

"Mommy she's your friend not mine why do I have to come?" I whined, on the twenty minute drive to the summers house hold.

"Because daddy is on a business trip to England. And even if he wasn't you would still be here. But Mrs. Summers has a daughter Cordy's age, maybe you all could be friends."

"But girls are gross, they have girl germs." I really wasn't all that different from the rest of the eight year old male population.

"Well that's just too bad for you because we're here." Meredith Chase replied pulling in to the house that she thought belonged to her best friend.

"Mer!" Joyce greeted her best friend.

"Joy!" She replied using her nick-name for her as the hugged. While mean while Cordy was throwing anything she could get her hands on at me.

"Mommy, can we give Cordy to the Zoo here. No one will miss her." I complained.

"Hold on for a minute." Mom said pulling away from Mrs. Summers, and walked over to the rental car and pulls both of us out. "Joyce these are my kids, Angel and Cordelia." When we were unusually quite she made us talk, "Say Hi to Mrs. Summers."

"Hi Mrs. Summers, my name's Cordelia, I can't spell it 'cause it's long but I'm also called Cordy."

"Hello Cordy." Cordelia was beaming. "And who is this cute little man?" she said leaning down so she could be face level with me.

"I'm Angel and I don't want to be here."

"Angel!" my mother scolded.

"Why don't the kids go in the back and play with Buffy?" Mrs. Summers suggested, not at all taken aback by my comment.

"Great idea." She said leading us to the large back yard. It was obviously designed for a child because the was a large swing set, with three swings, two slides, monkey bars, and plenty of places to climb up and down. Not only that, but there was a pool, equipped with basketball hoop, and diving board and not to mention all of the toys that were littering the ground. But I didn't see any of that what I saw was a small blonde little girl that was Cordy's age playing with a Barbie, and so full of energy, she was impossible not to love.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"Hello earth to Angel." Connor was yelling in Angel's ear.

"What?" he jumped, coming out of his day dream.

"Dude, I've been trying to get your attention for the past like twenty minutes. Where have you been?"

"I was thinking about the first time I meet Buffy." He replied sheepishly.

"When are you just going to tell her that you love her? And please don't tell me that you're going to wait for a demon to come up and attack her, then she runs into your arms crying, and all that super hero movie crap. Speaking of her how'd the not-date date go?"

"It was okay but Connor, your fantasy is flawed."

"How so?"

"She can hold her own pretty well. And when you get the time can you look something up for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could look up the slayer."

"Who?

"That's what I want you to figure out. I know the basics, she fights demons, extra strength, speed etcetera"

"Is this slayer someone whose name happens to rhyme with scruffy?"

"Why do you want us together so badly?" Angel shot out.

"Because you two are freaking perfect for each other. Not like the she-bitch Darla."

"Connor you don-"

"Everyone hates her, how can you not tell, when their all hanging out over here all of your friends are practically in the corner trying to get away from her."

"I know" he admitted. "I'm going to break up with her. Tomorrow, I can't be with someone when it's not the person I love."

"Thank god." Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Connor it's almost eleven go to bed." Their mother yelled up the stairs of the Chase mansion.

"Got to go, but tell me how the evil hag-cow takes it." Connor said from the doorway.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Buffy had a hard time getting up to go to school the next morning. Of course it might have something to do with the fact that she worked extra hard to make Angel start to drool a little bit. Even if there were only three vampires.

But when fifth period came along she had an idea. Jealousy, she thought. That's how I get him. He saw what I can do now I just have to get a guy on my arm. She would have to find a willing idiot at lunch.

OXOXOXOXO

He had brought her over to the tree away from unwanted eyes to see them.

"Darla, we're not working out, I think its best that we split up."

"Why I'm the best lay in this whole dump of a high school?"

"That's one of the things, you take pride in the fact that you've had sex, and I know that you've been doing behind my back."

"Well I wouldn't be if you would just give me your freaking virginity, and not that I'm waiting for the right person crap."

"Darla we're done. Get over it." He said forcibly and then walked away, never looking back.

"You will pay for this dear boy. You will pay."

OXOXOXOXO

Not everyone had ditched class so by the time that fifth period history was over Riley Finn had come over to Buffy's desk, and started to talk to her.

"So Buffy I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the bronze around ten. With me."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Um… uh… kinda… uh if you want it to be." He managed to get out.

"Then I'd love to." She got up and started to head to her next class. She looked over her shoulder "See you there." Buffy seductively said. Thank you for applying for the spot of willing idiot Riley Finn.

OXOXOXOXOXO

Since Buffy now had her plan set in motion and didn't need to scout for a date, she decided to sit through 'how to properly grope you boyfriend, staring Darla' being that she felt much better.

"Is Darla sick?" she asked when she saw everyone but her there.

"Buffy can we talk, privately?" Angel got up and was about to lead her to the tree and tell her how he felt when her ran into a smaller man.

"Hey Buffy" the smaller man said.

"Guys." Buffy started smiling with fake enthusiasm. "You know Riley Finn, My new boyfriend."

Angel's mouth dropped open even wider that it was yesterday night.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Again sorry for the long wait every one. Please review!

Crazy about survivor: I might but you know thing s go through your head so fast I can't think that far ahead.

Vixangel: I did kinda take some of what you said but… sorry it took so long!

Ba2006: Glad you still like it!

Theladyblackdove200: this chapter was pretty much based on what you wanted, so glad you said that, because I hadn't even though about explaining!

Angel1969: Well she's certainly not his girlfriend now!

IloveSarahSophia: thanks for reviewing, sorry it took so long (see authors note above)

Neoearthqueen30: Here you go in all its shining glory!


	6. Chapter 6

So this is my last chapter of the summer. So this Monday I had restarted school. School sweet hellmouth (seriously it must be located on one my math teacher has like blood red eyes)

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOUT TAYLOR THE HALF-BLOOD: so I can't post another chapter of Taylor until someone tells me what the song is. Get it, got it, good.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

"I'm sorry your what?" Angel asked hoping that he just misheard her.

"You heard, I'm her boyfriend." Riley replied smugly

"Angel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Buffy pleaded.

"Um.. Sure, I guess. Yeah." They move out of hearing distance from the table. "Is he really your boyfriend, Buffy?"

"Who are you to choose who I can and can't date?" she snapped.

"I broke up with Darla." He blurted, changing the subject.

"What? Um… Why? I thought you…" Buffy's heart would have broken into a thousand pieces if she said loved. "Cared for her." She finished.

"I did. But in the end I saw that I lov- I mean cared for someone more than her. And it's really no secret that she was sleeping around with all the guys in the school, teachers included. Did you guys know?" he was staring into her eyes the whole time he practically proclaimed his love for her. And everyone thought **he** was dense.

"Define know…" he stares turned angry "She tried to sleep with all of them, she even did with Riley." The bell rang, signaling that it was time for them to head back to class. "Angel? What do we tell our friends?" she asked.

"About what?" he asked thinking she meant them as a relationship.

"You going all extracurricular with the" she motion staking a vampire.

"Oh… I um… maybe we make it seem like I stumbled on you staking one, and told you my secret."

"Shut up, smart allelic. So just tell them the truth? I guess you can do that."

"Me, you're in this too little girl."

"One so not little, two it's not my secret to tell" they were now at Buffy's seventh period class, Math. "Goodbye Angel" she said as seductively as possible and kissed him on the cheek.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sunnydale Junior High School

Same time

"Hey you're Dawn right, Buffy's sister?" Connor walked up to her on their way back to class.

"Yeah. How do you know me again?"

"One we're in like three classes together, and two my brother is madly in love with your sister and we need to do something about it."

"So why are you so interested in who your brother dates, 'cause if you ask me, it kinda creeps me out."

"Do you know Darla? Have you even heard rumors?" he almost asked sarcastically.

"Of course you should hear Buffy going on about how much of a bitch she is and a huge slut. And… oh my god, she first started to talk about Darla when she spread a rumor that she and Angel slept together. Crap you're good." She said realizing that she told him that Buffy was in love with Angel. "Fine I'll help, what do you need me to do?"

"Okay class we're going to be studying Algebra today!" the teacher started with obvious fake enthusiasm. Even teachers hate math, go figure. Connor had gotten his note book out and wrote: _lead Buffy to the Expresso Pump at five tonight, then at 5:20 I'll text you to get out of there or something. What's your cell phone number?_

_551-726-8920 _Dawn wrote back. _What's yours?_

_551-894-1801 _the youngest Chase sibling wrote back.

_This isn't a sad attempt to get a date is it? _Dawn wrote half jokingly.

"Only if you want it to be, sweet stuff." Connor whispered in her ear, in a fake sexy accent. After that it was nearly impossible to not laugh the rest of the class.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Expresso Pump

5:00

"Connor I really don't care if there's a sale on biscuits today, why did I have to come with you?" Angel whined.

"Because mom is under the delusion that the town isn't safe."

"It isn't." Angel said with a total straight face.

"Well, you both are talking about different things; you're talking about vampires and demons, while she's talking about druggies, murderers, and child abductors. If all the demons weren't here, I'd swear we'd have the lowest crime rate of any American city." Connor beamed.

After they both had ordered, and Connor had made Angel sit at the total opposite side of the café, avoiding the Summers girls, Connor decided it was time to make his move. "Hey Angel isn't that Dawn and Buffy?" he asked.

Angel had to turn around; being that Connor had sat on the side of the booth facing the two women. "Yeah it is. Dawns in your grade right?"

"Yeah, let's go say hi!" Connor said and pulled him up before he could reject. "Hey ladies." Connor said getting their attention as he sat down next to Dawn. "And how are you two doing today?"

"You just saw me two hours ago butt face." Dawn replied sarcastically, looking into her latte cup. Suddenly she had an idea. "But there is one thing; I need help with my math homework. Usually my dad helps me but he's reshelving books today and Buffy… let's just say, school? not her strong point." The both laughed, and Dawn earned a glare from Buffy.

"Well if you want I can help you. Underneath all of the awesomeness is a true math geek. Where is your stuff?"

"At my house we can work there."

"Cool let's go." Both of the young teenagers got up and said goodbye.

"Did Dawn invite you to come out for coffee?" Angel asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I believe that we have been set up." Angel answers.

OXOXOXOXOX

K so how was that chapter. Kinda shoter than normal but… and I don't know how long Riley will stick around. He really wasn't in this that much.

IloveSarahSophia: Thank, and they were at first but… then the whole erasing my memory really not fun I don't recommend it.

Ba2006: it was evil but hey, that's why you love me.

Belovedslayer: glad you like it!

Angel1969: I don't know how I feel about Darla and Riley, they never had any screen time together so… we'll have to wait and see!

Neoearthqueen30: don't worry if your reading bangel fan fiction, you kina have to hate Riley

Review!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, I'm on a role today, updating two whole fics! Yay me!

Once again thanks to Jen for being super helpful and by reviewing (Hint, Hint) again still looking for a beta. Please, I am at the point of paying someone if they can

Anyways this is going to finish where the little cliffhanger started, and then some.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I would never have thought Dawn had it in her," Buffy thought out loud. "And what do you mean 'set us up' I'm going out with Riley, remember?" she pointed out.

"Yeah I remember." He replied bitterly. "But do they? I mean, Connor is practically pushing me next to you." He revealed.

"Really?" She asked suddenly interested. "It always seemed like Dawn could care less. Beside, why is he gunning for us?"

"Because he knows, about me and you with the" He repeated the same action that Buffy had showed him earlier.

"You told him?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I always tell him things, but it started when I came back from New York City, he was up late on Saturday night, playing Grand Theft Auto, and I made the stupid mistake of using the front door. So what choice did I have but to tell him?"

"And he believed it? Everything about vampires, demons, and witches." Her voice was getting louder.

"Shh. Someone could hear you." He reprimanded. "Funny though shouldn't I be the one raising my voice, being the one without three years of experience." He joked.

"Sorry, it's just, all these people knowing about this, us. It gives me the wiggins."

"Who?" He asked still unfamiliar to her vocabulary.

"It means I'm freaked out. All of our friends know, my family, your brother!" she exclaimed. Most other people in the coffee shop thought she was talking about an unknown relationship, or her becoming a teenage mother. But that's how the world is, unfazed by what really goes on.

"Do you mind if I change the subject?" Angel asked suddenly to stressed to talk about slaying.

"Not at all, in fact I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"What's going on between you and Riley?" Angel asked.

_Of course he asked __**that **__question_ Buffy thought. "We've only been together for like a day Angel, not a lot can go on in that time."

"Okay then, how'd it happen, what made you say yes?"

"He asked me on a whim in History, and I said yes. It's really not that complicated." She started to stand up and leave.

"Hey Buffy, do you think it could be serious, or is this a onetime thing?" he hopefully asked.

"Why does it matter, you jealous?"

"Yes." He whispered. "I wanted to see if you were open Friday night for a Bronzing extravaganza. After a quick sweep of course." He smiled.

"Sure, it sounds fun. And subject jumping again" I sat down. "When do we tell the gang?"

"Tomorrow after school in the library." He decided. "We tell them the whole story, us meeting in the cemetery and my whole 'discovery'" he put air quotes around the word discovery.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So how'd it go?" Connor asked, dragging out the o in go for several beats, as soon as Angel walked through the front door.

"We talked, decided when to tell the gang," he said nonchalantly "I asked Buffy out and she said yes" his smiled went ear to ear.

"Well finally, after what, ten years you finally grow the balls to ask her out, only after I force you two to once again sit down and talk."

"Have you been hanging around with Spike?" Angel asked interested in his brother's language.

"Nope, want me to say it in French? Eh bien finalement, après ce que, dix ans tu seras enfin les couilles de lui demander de sortir, mais seulement après je vous force de deux à une fois de s'asseoir et de parler. How 'bout Spanish? Bueno, finalmente, después de lo que, diez años que finalmente crecen las bolas para in…"

"I get it, you're a gifted child and I know shit about girls." He smiled. "Wait, when did you learn French, I thought you only took Spanish?" he suddenly realized.

"The internet can offer a lot for a bored thirteen year old boy." He replied.

They both laughed as Angel went up to his bathroom to take a shower.

OXOXOXOXOXOX

The next day after school.

"Giles, what's up? You never need all of us together at one time unless it's apocalypse end of the world thing," Xander looked up as he entered the library. "And Why is Angel here shouldn't we be ex-nay on the emon-day's."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you all about, and now that Xander's here I need to tell you guys something…" Angel and Buffy then starts to retell their encounter, and how Angel found out about their world.

"So let me get this strait," Faith started. "We've been breaking our asses for the past two years fighting vampires while meanwhile it takes him" she points her thumb at Angel "One fun summer in New York with his buddies. And suddenly he's Mr. Vampire slayer extraordinaire." She huffed and leaned back on Spike.

"It's basically it. I can't explain it but, I feel like I am stronger than a normal human." Xander sits up and is opens his mouth, about to say something. "No Xand, I'm not on drugs or steroids." He sits back down. For several minutes, no one says anything.

"This is different, but…" Giles started breaking the silence. "It will be good for Buffy to have someone of her… ability to patrol with." He says taking the situation from a watcher's point of view.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It seems like they all hate me now." Angel said interrupting the silence that was patrol.

"No they don't Angel, their just confused." Buffy reassured him.

"Actually it seems to me that they always find something to hate about you, you're looks, if you're not being compared to my then you seem smart, and not to mention the catastrophe that was you last girlfriend." Connor jumped in.

"Remind my why your little brother is with us?" Angel never got the change, for a scream inturupted him. They all ran out to the street behind the Bronze where a bottle blond was being feed off of by a vampire.

Angel recognized her immediately.

It was Darla.

OXOXOXOXOX

Who didn't see that one coming? Anyways thanks to those who review and please, it kills me when I see thirty people have read a chapter and none have reviewed.

Beloved slayer- see, no Riley. It's a happy chappie!

Neoeathqueen30- I'm sorry the wait was so long but here's a brand new chapter!

Ba2006- glad you still like it!

Crazy about survivor- loved your chap, and it took me just as long, if not longer!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola people that are reading this! Well I'm back and would like to welcome my new beta Beloved Slayer on to my team of two now. Sorry if it takes me a long time, between school, homework, volleyball, and having to care for an egg for health I have no time for a life let alone to eat.

Now let's stop with the 'my life sucks' rant and on with the story shall we?

p.s. song is 'look after you' by The Fray, I have posted a link on my page for all of you that either aren't familiar with the song or just want to give it a listen, click on my name at the top.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Angel didn't know what to think; whether to save her or let her die. He wasn't aware that it was too late; the vampire had dropped her lifeless body on the ground, barely noticing the trio of fighters that was there. Angel allowed his instincts take over as he lunged at the vampire, immediately staking him without giving a second thought. The vampire didn't even have time to hold his fists up in order to protect itself. Shortly after Angel dropped onto his knees, only glancing at Darla's cold, lifeless body. Buffy and Connor couldn't hold him back; as far as the subject of Darla was concerned, they didn't know what to do. Everyone had hated her, regarded her as only their enemy, but did they want so much for her life to be taken in the process?

After several minutes of standing motionlessly on the ground, Angel stood to his feet, glaring at both Buffy and Connor before walking off without uttering a word.

"What should we do?" Connor asked.

"Well, besides asking obvious questions, we should probably call the police. You know, say the usual," Buffy replied, too miffed to process any more thought.

"So what's the usual; being that this is my first actual patrol? I have no idea how this is supposed to go."

"We…" Buffy started catching her breath, "Call the police, tell them we found the body but didn't see the attacker. Only that it looks like she was killed with a barbecue fork. Then just tell Giles about it in the morning." She reached into her pocket, punching the numbers for 911, and after a few minutes of waiting, was speaking directly to the operator.

"So that's it, call the police and be on our marry way?" Connor questioned, raising an eyebrow once Buffy had hung up the phone.

"What do you think we should do? Doll her up? Bury her and ignore the fact that she may be a bitch that kept the man I love from me for two years, and the fact that she is a human being with a family?" She snapped.

"No, I meant about Angel. If he ran, he could be miles away by now. And I have no idea where he would be hiding," He supplied.

"Oh, I knew that. But I…" Buffy stopped, trying to think, "Have no idea where he would be. I think we should go home, sleep, see if he comes home tomorrow." She shrugged.

"Okay, so I'll call you tomorrow after school if I don't see him,." Connor tried to confirm. In his head, he was already planning a massive search party for his missing brother.

"How about one better. Come to the Scooby meeting after school. After all you're one of us now so… how 'bout it?" she offered.

"That'd be great," Connor beamed.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Connor had gotten home, he was taken by surprise to discover that they didn't need a search party; his brother was at home in his room doing math work.

Like nothing had happened. Like they weren't just patrolling.

Like he hadn't witnessed his ex-girlfriend being murdered at the hands of a vampire.

"Hey," Connor greeted, alerting his brother that he had entered the room.

"Hi," Angel replied, never taking his eyes off of the Algebra paper on the desk.

"So…," Connor hesitated, "How are you?"

"Fine, kind of tired really, not interested in talking at the moment," Angel answered, beginning to feel agitated. He pointed a finger directly towards his book. "Trying to concentrate, so if you don't mind…,"He nodded his head to the left, indicating the door.

"I meant about Darla. Dude, your ex died today, it might not mean anything to me because let's face it, she was a bitch to me and Buffy and a pain in the ass to all of your friends, but still, she was a person, a human being. And right now, you're not really acting like yourself." During Connor's rant, in which Angel was attempting to block out, he turned the volume on his MP3 player, but all he got in return was an annoyed muffling sound as his brother continued to raise his voice, then abruptly left the room, leaving Angel to himself.

People have different forms of coping when it comes to tragedy. Angel's specialty was to block the world out and turn his focus on advanced math homework. He just didn't know if math would be enough to get through the day tomorrow.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

In the library the next day, Buffy had gotten up early to leave and had informed everyone about what had happened to Darla. She would not be surprised at all if Angel had decided not to show up for class.

So when the library doors opened up to reveal a very emotionless, yet guarded Angel, the gang had all approached him with a chorus of 'I'm sorry's' and 'how are yous.' Faith had hugged him, and even Giles had asked if he was alright. Buffy was the only one who stayed back at the center table, knowing from experience that the best thing to do was to not crowd a person after someone close to them had died.

_Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

After the bell had rang for lunch, Buffy had caught up with Angel, practically running across the hall from fifth period history to his A.P. Math course. "Hey," she called out, trying to catch her breath from running across slash dodging students. Immediately, she had spotted him scurrying to lunch.

"Hey," He responded, glancing back, then picking up the pace.

"Angel, wait." He stopped for a moment. "About what happened last night… I just wanted to say-"

"Say what, 'I'm sorry that your ex-girl friend died last night right in front of your eyes'? Or how you know what I'm going through?" he asked forcefully.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. Because I do know what you're going through. I'm the Slayer. You might not have known that long ago, but it means watching people I know die," She answered wistfully, trying to keep herself together.

"But were any of them someone you were involved with for more than a year?" He spat. The halls were almost empty in its' place. Any remaining students were either in the classroom, or in the cafeteria.

"Yes, they were. I was fighting at Hemery. I had to burn down the gym with dozens of vamps and _people_ that were inside. Most of them were my classmates. Some of them even became vampires."

"Well, thank you very much. You have once again managed to turn our conversation into 'The Buffy Show'," Angel sneered.

"Angel, I…," she started to explain herself, but once again she was cut off.

"No, let me finish. I broke up with Darla for you. I wanted you so much and now I killed her. You killed her. We killed her. I would have been at the Bronze with her and walked her home, like usual. But no, she was walking to her house by herself and she got attacked by the one thing I could have protected her from."

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Buffy questioned as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Gee, where'd you get that hint?" he retorted in anger. She looked up directly towards his eyes, shaking her head. She spun around and walked away, never looking back.

_Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know

Buffy hadn't realized where she was running behind her falling tears, so it was a surprise to her when she wound up outside in the quad by the tree. All of her friends, including a third of the school, were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Satisfied with the fact that no one would see her, she sat down and began to sob harder.

_  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

Angel hated himself. He hated Buffy. He hated Darla. He hated his friends that had worried about him. In general, he hated everything.

"Hey Angel," Doyle called as he and Spike entered the men's bathroom on the third floor. "There you are. What's going on? We were all looking for you and Buffy. Faith thought that you and her couldn't keep your hands off each other and… well, you know."

"We had a fight. She got mad and ran away crying," Angel uttered as he picked up his books from the floor and pushed open the door out into the hall.

"What'd you do to make the Slayer that mad and sad ya ponce?" Spike inquired, but it was too late for Angel to hear the question. He was already a hundred feet away from the bathroom. __

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

She had just got him. She had just got Angel as her boyfriend, but once again, Darla had stolen him from her. Buffy laughed at herself. She was _jealous_ of a dead person? More tears brimmed to the corners of her eyes.

Angel had actually said that it was her fault. She still couldn't believe that someone, who was usually considerate and kind, would say such a thing. Even if he was in mourning. It just didn't seem like the kind man she had fallen in love with so many years ago.

_  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh_

He was patrolling by himself.

She was patrolling by herself.

Neither one of them had wanted company; both too wrapped up in their own thoughts for company. But unfortunately, the one night that they had both needed something to take out their aggression, there was not a trace of demon of vampire to be found.

They both really needed a friend, just not each other. So when Buffy had seen Angel from across the cemetery, she had quickly turned around and stalked out, not wanting to be with, let alone, near him. __

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home

All of their friends were worried about them. Neither one had talked to the other for days, almost a week even. Buffy had been in class as usual, and had tried to act normal, but it was to no avail, no matter how hard she had tried.

Angel had become more and more distant; missing school, not attending Scooby meetings. He was happy with Buffy for all of a day and he had messed it up. How could he show his face?

_  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

A grave was slowly opening at Sunnyrest cemetery. A platinum blond girl had crawled out, hungry for a drop of blood. Memories of her ex-lover and the Slayer were rampant through her demonic mind. __

You are so beautiful to me 

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Now before you say anything I know that the words don't seem to fit all that well, but it's the feel of the song that inspired this chapter.

Please please review, I really need to know what you think of the song fic-ish thing I did here. And it really does help me write if you guys give me some input. Have a great day!


	9. Authors note Please read

Hello faithful viewer! I know how so many of you have been waiting for another chapter, but unfortunately this is not one.

I am sad to say that as of now I am finished writing fanfiction. I love it, I really do, but my muse has lead me to different things.

I never wanted to be one of these people, that dropped a story right in the middle. Honestly I never liked them, but then again I never really cared for song-fics either. What a hypocrite huh?

But what I'm asking of you is this: I want someone to take this story, and finish it. All characters deserve their closer, so do all of their audiences. It's a huge favor, and I know how daunting it can be, but like I said before, my muse has gone on to bluer pastures.

So I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, or even read and ignored my pleas for reviews. You all mean so much to me.

So if anyone does want to take over these fics, just pm me or leave it in a review or something.

I'm terribly sorry, and going to miss you all so much.

Thank you every one,

Bangel'stheonlywaytogo or,

Abby


End file.
